


Chit-Chat

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I did this instead of working on my current fic, Identity Reveal, Lets see where this goes shall we?, My oblivious children, eventually, slight angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: Ladybug and Chat are friends online and are both struggling with love issues on and offline.Can they help each other with their own love square?Eventual reveal





	

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who thought it would be a good idea to start a new fic instead of continuing their main one? Me apparently.
> 
> I guess inspiration struck in the wrong way. Oh well
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy anyway ^-^

10:36pm conversation between Ladybug and Chat Noir

LB: So what you're telling me is that you nearly burnt your kitchen down whike trying to bake?

CN: Yep. It was an accident though I swear! I forgot to set the timer and got distracted.

LB: As a person who spends most of their time in a bakery I am ashamed in you.

CN: *gasp* you wound me m'lady. But in my own defence this was my first time trying to properly bake something.

LB: You poor deprived kitty. I almost feel sorry for you.

Almost.

CN: Meowch. It's not my fault that I was never allowed to bake until I was 10.

LB: I'm not sure how you survived without being able to bake. My parents could never get me out of the kitchen apart from when I was sewing.

CN: I bet you 'rose' at any opportunity to bake

LB: Did you just... I'm not even going to act suprised.

Anyways I need to go now chat. Goodnight!

CN: Goodnight m'lady sleep well <3

-

Marinette put her phone down and pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed. Lazily swinging her legs off the side she slowly got up and made her way over to her desk where a monstrous pile of homework greeted her. She let out an audible groan as she sat down and tried to get her work done.

Key word being tried.

Marinette found herself falling asleep after ten minutes of trying to figure out a maths equation. She lifted her head off her desk and turned on the screen of her phone.

"Don't worry school doesn't start for another..."

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the time presented to her.

"AN HOUR AGO?!"

Chucking all her school supplies into her bag Marinette ran out of her house and across to her school.

As she ran up to the classroom she slammed the door open and nearly tripped over in the doorway.  
Muttering apologies to her teacher, who was obviously frustrated, she made her way to her seat.

"When will you learn Miss Dupain-Cheng. Detention after school today. Do. Not. Be. Late."

Looking up to meet her teachers gaze Marinette nodded and got her stuff out her bag. She was actually lucky that she had a half decent teacher because any other teacher would've seriously told her off by now for how many times she had been late.

For the rest of the day Marinette didn't pay any attention to what was being taught since she was lost in thought. These thoughts mainly consisted of two different people.

The first one was Chat. She considered chat to be one of her closest friends and she would love to meet him in person one day. She would have to find out what country he lived in. He couldn't live too far away since their time zones were incredibly similar.

The other person was Adrien. Marinette had a massive crush on him but she can barely form a sentence around him. It's so embarrassing not just on her part but on everyone elses too. It was almost like second hand embarrassment for them. She really had to get herself together and tell him how she feels but everyone knew that wasn't happening any time soon.

Now most people like Adrien because of his family status, since his father was Gabriel Agreste who is a world famous fashion designer, but that wasn't why Marinette liked him. She liked him because he was sweet, caring and always put everyone else before himself. Even after his mother left he kept a positive attitude. She admired him for that.

The school bell finally went signalling the end of the school day. Unfortunately for Marinette she remembered that she had a detentionand with all the will power left in her she slowly made her way to get it done and over with.

The detention went by quicker than she expected but as soon as she stepped outside the school building she remembered that she had tones of homework to complete.

Once she got home she forced herself up to her room and collapsed on her bed. Pulling out her phone from her pocket she saw that she had a message from Chat. She unlocked her phone and began to reply.

15:20 conversation between Ladybug and Chat Noir

CN: Good afternoon m'lady. How is your day going so far? Hopefully its going as purrfectly as you ;3

16:10 conversation between Ladybug and Chat Noir

LB: You are a hopeless flirt you know that right? But to answer your question I had a detention just now. Guess how my day went from that kitty.

CN: I didn't know you were the rebel type LB. Seems very out of character for you.

LB: I'll have you know that this is only mny second detention this month. I suppose you get in trouble a lot though kitty?

CN: You'd be surprised. I have never had a detention in my entire life.

LB: You? A goodie to shoes? Unbelievable!

CN: Well you better believe it because it's the truth.

LB: Whatever you say chat.

Moving on. Are you by any chance good a physics?

CN: This cat has physics in the bag. Why do you ask? Do I hear a damsel in distress in need of help with homework?

LB: Maaybe... Physics isn't my strong point.

CN: Send me the questions and I'll help you.

LB: My goodness you are a life saver Chat thank you!

CN: Anything for m'lady <3

-Ladybug sent a photo to Chat Noir-

-

For the next half an hour Chat helped Marinette with her homework. After getting the entire sheet done and saying goodnight to Chat Marinette put her phone on her bedside table and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of whatever this is XD
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated :33
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
